Decision support systems have been developed to efficiently retrieve selected information from data warehouses. One type of decision support system is known as an on-line analytical processing system. In general, business intelligence, OLAP or reporting systems analyze data from various perspectives and support complex analyses against large input data sets.
Reports may be generated by obtaining information and providing the report to a user. A report may be provided in a client-server relationship, over a network access (e.g., posted on a web-site), or delivered directly to the subscriber. Current report systems, however, do not adequately track the statistics of the report or the informational and transactional content included therein.
These and other drawbacks exist.